The Wildflower
by Demon Green Wolf
Summary: When Buttercup's parents were murdered, she had sworn to take revenge on the very person that orchestrated their murder in the worst way possible.
1. Chapter 1: Where It All Starts

It was a usual day for five year old Buttercup. She was with her mom and dad in another one of their "road trips". She was just playing with her stuffed crocodile, a gift from her dad, when all of a sudden, she could hear loud noises, noises that scared her. She tried to look out the window when her mother suddenly pulled her back.

"Don't look, little flower. Don't look." She whispered to me, hugging her tightly. Buttercup didn't understand what was going on. She suddenly heard a similar sound, but this time, it was her dad that was making the sounds. He was holding something Buttercup never seen before, and it made horrible loud sounds that scared her. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew it was something bad. Something very bad. Suddenly a man, one of the men that was always in her father's side, pulled out something that looked like what her father was holding, and it started making almost the same noise as the one that she heard earlier. She was terrified, and her mother was holding her close, while her father and the other man were still making the same noise.

Buttercup clung on to her mother, crying her eyes out, wanting the terrible sounds to stop. All of a sudden, a large popping sound was heard, and her mother held on to her tightly as the car suddenly moved in a way that scared her even more.

"Mama!" Buttercup cried out as tears fell from her eyes. She was beyond terrified. She didn't know what was going on, and she didn't understand why the car was like this. All of a sudden, the car stopped, and her mother picked her up and started running, her father and the man close behind. She could still hear the loud sounds, and this time it was getting closer.

Her mother suddenly pulled out something exactly like the one her father was holding. Buttercup started wailing, frightened of that thing. Her mother tried to calm her down, but Buttercup just cried louder. Her mother looked at her and kissed her forehead, stopping Buttercup from wailing, but it didn't stop the tears from falling.

"Little flower, cover your ears, okay? Mama has to do something you don't want to hear, so just cover your ears, sweetie." Her mother told her gently, but firmly, and Buttercup nodded. She cover her ears, and all of a sudden, her mother turned around and started to produce the same sounds that scarred Buttercup. The man next to her father suddenly fell to the ground, something red oozing from a hole that wasn't there before, in the center of the man's body. Her father said something she didn't understand, before he took the thing the other man was holding, and started making those sounds again.

Buttercup was surprised when she suddenly heard something familiar, a door being opened, and she was suddenly in a house. A house they went to quite rarely. Her mom closed the door, and carried her to a wardrobe, before putting her down on the floor. She suddenly lifted the floor of the wardrobe, and there Buttercup saw a small amount of space in the bottom. A space that was just enough for her.

Buttercup's mom picked her up and placed her inside, before kissing her tear stained cheeks gently. Her father came, too, and kissed her forehead.

Her mother suddenly took her necklace off, and gave it to her. "We'll be right back, little flower. But before we go, you must listen to me. The house will be very noisy later on, but you have to promise me that you won't cry or make any noise. Even if the noise stopped, even if you think no one is here, you have to promise me that you won't make a single sound. Can you do that for me?"

Buttercup didn't know what to do, so she just nodded. Then, they both hugged her tightly, before letting go. Her mother looked at her lovingly, while her father looked at protectively. He kneeled down, and said, "No matter what you hear, don't come out of this wardrobe. Okay, sweetie?"

Buttercup just nodded again. She then obediently laid down, and before they covered her, they smiled. "We love you, little flower. Don't forget us, okay?" Her mother whispered, as tears started dropping from her eyes.

That made Buttercup suddenly frightened. They were coming back for her, right? Right?! They weren't going to leave her here, right?! Before she could say anything, a loud sound was heard, and they quickly covered her with the floorboard.

The sounds were terrible, everything she heard scared her to death. Her father shouting, her mother screaming, objects being thrown around, the same loud noises that she heard before, everything she heard scared her, and she began to cry. Her tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't make a single sound. Even after she heard her father's shouting stop abruptly, even when she heard her mother screaming from the top of her lungs, and even when she heard voices laughing menacingly as her mother started begging, she had to stay still. She didn't make a sound. Suddenly, her mother's screaming stopped, just like her father's shouting. All was quiet, and suddenly, she heard footsteps getting closer, and closer. She heard the wardrobe door suddenly open, and she stopped breathing. She waited for a couple of seconds, not daring to give up her hiding place. The person that opened the wardrobe suddenly grumbled, and shut it close.

"You found the brat yet?!" The person, who she found out was a man, shouted to someone.

"No. Let's just get out of here. The brat can't do much damage anyways. Besides, maybe the brat was killed in the crossfire. Yeah, we should go with that story." The person, another male, said.

"But the boss said-"

"What the boss don't know won't hurt him. Now come on, this place stinks."

More footsteps, growing fainter, and fainter as the two went farther and farther away. Buttercup was tempted to get out of her hiding place, but she remembered her promise to her parents, and stayed right where she was.

She didn't know what time it was, or how long she was in there, but she suddenly heard footsteps. This time, it went straight for the wardrobe, and the person opened it. Instead of being convinced that the wardrobe was empty, however, the person suddenly lifted the floor board, revealing the shaking five year old. She started crying out, thinking that the person would make her red things come out of her body.

Instead, the person lifted her up, and when she opened her eyes, she saw someone she never thought she would see again.

"... Bwash?" She whispered, tears still falling from her eyes. Said sixteen year old nodded, and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back, before turning around and shouted, "Blade! She's over here!"

A few seconds later, said seventeen year old came in, and saw the little five year old clinging on him for dear life. When she saw Blade, she cried out, "Bwade!" and tried to hug him, too, but the other one wont let go.

"Good job, Brash. Now come on, we gotta go before they send word to burn this place." Blade said, before taking Buttercup from him, and hugging her, too. Before they left the room, however, Brash tied a cloth around her eyes. When she told them she couldn't see anything, they carried her out of the house, and only took the cloth off when they were already inside a car.

Along the way, Buttercup suddenly asked, "Whewe is mama an daddy?"

It took a long moment of silence before Brash answered, "Mom and dad had to take a trip." That immediately earned a glare from Blade.

"They weft me in the wawdwobe?" She asked, tears coming out again,earning Brash another glare.

"Buttercup, sweetie, we have to talk about this later, when we get back home, okay?" Blade told her soothingly.

Buttercup nodded her head, and they drove to a place quite different from the home she was used to.

She never saw her parents again.


	2. Chapter Two: Night Decisions

"Buttercup."

Said girl turned around, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Brash just sighed, before putting her on his lap. She immediately hugged him, feeling safe in his arms.

"Care to tell me why you screamed like a banshee, kid?" He asked her gently, rubbing her back slowly.

"I had a bad dweam again." She sobbed silently, clinging on him tightly. He just continued holding her, rocking back and forth gently, before she finally fell back to sleep. He then put her back on her bed, and covered her with blankets before leaving silently.

Once he was out, he rubbed his head, feeling a migraine coming on. Buttercup had bad dreams so often the two brothers had to take shifts to calm her down. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer, but just as he was about to take a huge chug, a hand suddenly grabbed the bottle, making him glare at the guy, which happened to be Blade.

"Come on, man. It's not like she's awake." He complained. Blade just rolled his eyes, before walking to the sink and empty the bottle of its contents.

"What the fuck, man!" He whisper-yelled. Blade just glared at him, making Brash turn around, clicking his tongue.

"You better make sure she didn't hear you." Blade growled. Brash just rolled his eyes, before going to the fridge and taking a bottle of water. He sighed unhappily, before chugging the water down.

"Now that we got her, what's the next plan?" Brash asked. Blade just sat down next to him, and rubbed his throbbing forehead.

"Now, we're gonna have to train her."

Brash choked the water down, then slammed the water bottle down, hard.

"What do you mean, train her? You don't mean what I think you mean, right?"

"We got no choice. It's either that or

we give her to Sedusa."

"Hell no! I ain't given her to no one! Are you fucking crazy?! You want her to be trained by that bitch?!" Brash glared at Blade, who glared back.

"Brash, that's our only choice. If we don't train her now, she can't take care of herself, and as much as it gives me a headache to say this, Sedusa knows her stuff."

"Yeah, when it comes to _seduction_! You want our sister to be trained into becoming a _whore_?!" Brash spat out.

"Exactly why I think we should train her ourselves!" Blade shouted back.

"Bwade? Bwash?" A sleepy voice called out.

The two boys turned around to see Buttercup holding a green blanket and rubbing her eyes. She was still wearing her pyjamas, and her hair was messed up. Her eyes were a bit swollen from crying, but she seemed to wake up for a different reason this time.

"Why awe you showting at each othew?" She asked, before yawning, and holding her blanket tighter.

The boys relaxed slightly, as she walked towards them half asleep.

"It's nothing, kiddo. Go back to bed." Brash tried to coax her, but she shook her head slowly.

"I'm not sweepy." She said, obviously lying. "I heaw shouting. Why awe you two shouting?"

"We'll explain in the morning, Butters. As for now, its time for you to get back to sleep." Blade said, bedore picking her up and taking her back to the room.

"Not . . . tired. I'm . . . not . . ." She mumbled on sleepily, but Blade laid her down. She didn't want to let go, but he gently pried her arms away, and seeing as she was too sleepy to hold on, her arms fell back on the bed. He covered her with blankets and left.

Brash greeted him outside. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself, but in the end, it was clear that he has chosen a decision.

"When do we start training her?"

"Tomorrow. The sooner her training starts, the better."

With that mutual agreement set, they both turned around and headed for their rooms, both needing sleep.

After all, tomorrow's gonna be a long day.


End file.
